


A Halloween Surprise

by BrynTWedge



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comic, Cute, Funny, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/pseuds/BrynTWedge
Summary: Greg gives Mycroft a surprise for halloween! A 10-frame comic :3





	A Halloween Surprise

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
